Deadly Medicine
by A Phantom's Dream
Summary: When Vlad's hurt Danny beyond belief, there's no one that can save him. But is there any chance that medicine's most brilliant mind can try to? HouseDanny Phantom Crossover. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I've tried Eragon and Harry Potter fics... And I always had a slight obsession with Danny Phantom, so why not? This is only the first chapter in a 16/17 chapter long story I've plotted out. Though, it all really depends on how good I am at DP... Tell me if it's horrible, alright? I'd just like an opinion before I stab in the dark much more. I don't want to hit anyone, you know. 

Of course, Amity Park wasn't a normal town. Of all of the haunting seen in Washington state, Amity topped the list with its own, special ghost: Danny Phantom. Few individuals knew his real story, or his real identity. Most that did know were ghosts themselves, who kept his secret. His real name was Daniel Fenton, just a fourteen year old kid, barely into high school.

Danny was at school, listening to a lecture from Mr. Lancer on school spirit, along with everyone else in Casper High.

"I think Lancer's used these lines before." One of his best friends, Sam Manson, whispered to him. He passed the message onto Tucker Foley, who was on his other side.

"He's used them all before." Tucker replied, rolling his eyes at the teacher who had gone into describing the Spirit Sparklers with great detail.

Sam looked to Lancer, then back to Danny and Tucker and shrugged. "Good point. You think he'd refine it, though."

Danny leaned back on his chair and shut his eyes for a minute. It didn't get much worse that this. He was bored, hungry, and Mr. Lancer wouldn't shut up. Of course, this happened every day in his Language Arts class, but this assembly was running on two hours and his legs had began to cramp.

"There's no poi-" Danny began, before shielding his eyes, as everyone else did when Mr. Lancer ripped off his clothes to reveal his old cheer uniform, and then slid across the floor on his knees, only to have it rip right at the chest; revealing an forest of chest hair.

"WE DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!" The trio yelled angrily, eyes still shielded.

The rest of the school, even the teachers agreed. There were, almost instinctually, teachers beckoning students out of the auditorium with great haste as the middle aged man put himself back together.

"You know, I kind of feel sorry for him. He just wants to relive his high school years." Tucker said thoughtfully at lunch the next day.

"Dude, it's Lancer." Danny replied. "_Lancer._"

"True. But still." The techno-geek shrugged the topic off.

"I've gotta go get my extra credit thing from Ms. Haynes." Danny gave a sickened look as he thought of their art teacher. He rose from the table, and not bothering to tell Tucker goodbye, left for the art room.

Danny didn't pay any attention to the flickering lights- it happened all the time. Though, when the halls were emptied and lockers opening and closing, he'd become slightly concerned. Then, his ghost sense set off.

"What the hell?" He looked around, a large wind had started. There was a hazy shape in the distance, but Danny recognized it immediately. Vlad Plasmius. Going ghost, he sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this today.

"Why, Daniel! Great to see you." Vlad said sarcastically. Surprisingly, he was holding a large, silver gun.

"Wonderful." Danny grumbled, firing an ectobeam.

"Indeed! And I see you've noticed my new toy." Vlad dodged the ball of energy and shot the gun into the air for an example. A giant, blue ball of energy came out of the small hand gun and flew through the floors of Casper High, and into the sky- Vlad had made his point, the gun was dangerous.

"Er, whatever." Danny replied. Flying closer to Vlad, he made a shot he knew he couldn't miss. The next thing he saw, though, was darkness. The shot had hit Vlad▓s arm, and made him shoot at Danny, full blast.

Vlad, though shocked, was satisfied. The ghost boy had been thrown into the wall and transformed back into his human self, though he could guess that he'd broken more than a few of Daniel's bones. Grinning evilly at the side affects he'd discovered while testing, Vlad fazed out of the high school while students poured into the halls, wondering what had shaken the school so hard.

"Tucker, where's Danny?" Sam had almost dropped her lunch in shock when Vlad shot the gun.

"Um. He was talking about extra credit in art or something..." Tucker trailed off.

"Who needs extra credit in art?" She raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. "Well, let's go see what it was. He probably threw the Box Ghost into a bunch of lockers or something." Tucker shrugged, then proceeded to follow her out of the lunch room.

What they didn't know, though, was that Danny was in much more trouble than either of them could have predicted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I honestly thought I'd be really bad at DP... BUT ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING! Ah, anyway, this'd be nothing without awesome reviewers, Hugh Laurie & the rest of the "House: M.D." cast, and, of course, Danny Phantom. I own none of those. They all own themselves. I think.

"Foreman! Run an MRI on the patient with that... What was it, a foot fungus? Nevermind. Just run the MRI." Dr. Gregory House said from his desk while reading a newspaper.

"But it's just a fungus. Nothing life-threatening." Eric Foreman, another doctor at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, looked annoyed.

"But if Cuddy thinks we're doing something productive, she leaves me alone." House replied, not looking up from the newsprint. Foreman merely rolled his eyes and left the room.

"HOUSE!" An older, attractive woman walked in, looking extremely pissed off, in House's opinion.

"Actually, I'm thinking of changing my name. Something badass-ish. Or french. It depends." He threw the newspaper down and put his feet up on the desk.

Lisa Cuddy ignored the comment. "There's a kid coming in with severe conditions, he came to see the "Best Doctor in America", apparently."

"Aw, I'm flattered. Where's he from?" House asked.

"Amity Park. It's in the Northwest." Cuddy put her hands on her hips. "His parents are a bit... Odd. They won't stop talking about ghosts."

"Ghosts?" The renowned doctor raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like if they won't stop talking about it, it's an obsession, and if it's an obsession, I don't see why they don't want their son to _become _a ghost."

"_House._" Cuddy gave him a warning look.

"Alright, I'm going..."

* * *

When Sam and Tucker came out of the lunch room, they never saw Danny. Or at least they thought they didn't. A bunch of paramedics had began pushing through the crowds as well. As it seperated, another man with a stretcher ran through, careful not to hit anyone. A bloody, beaten form of someone was lifted carefully onto the stretcher. The rest of the ambulance workers shooed the crowd away, with the help of other teachers. Sam and Tucker, however, ran up to one of the younger paramedics to ask who was on the stretcher.

"Who was the kid that's on the stretcher?" Sam asked, not sure how to state the question.

"A girl standing in front of where we found him told us his name's Danny Fenton." The EMT replied, scrawling something on a clipboard and beginning to walk away while Sam and Tucker's faces paled.

"We've gotta tell Jazz," Sam said, still in shock. Neither of them were even able to tell that it was Danny, he'd been so injured.

"Tell me what?" Jazz, Danny's older sister, appeared behind them, looking troubled. "And have either of you seen Danny?"

"In a way..." Tucker replied, before being nudged in the stomach by Sam's elbow.

"He's... He's in the ambulance." The next thing that happened to Sam and Tucker went by too fast for either of them to notice. They were sitting in the back of Jazz's car, with her driving through the Amity streets going as fast as the speed limit would allow.

"Where are you taking us?" Tucker asked. They'd just been pulled into her car, without a word.

"Home. We've got to get my parents." Jazz replied, not looking back.

"But why?" Sam questioned.

"Are you kidding me? They've got all of Danny's medical history, his information... Everything. They've got to be at the hospital." Jazz sounded kind of annoyed at the question, thinking it was obvious.

"Oh." Sam and Tucker replied at the same time.

Later, at Amity Hospital, Jazz and Sam had their faces almost glued to Jazz's laptop until Maddie Fenton walked into the room, looking like she'd just been crying.

"They've got to transfer him to another hospital. They're looking for an opening at any modern, attentive, hospital." She said in a shaky voice.

"Like the one in New Jersey with 'Medicine's Most Brilliant Mind'?" Jazz said, scrolling down the page and reading at top speed.

"What do you mean?" Maddie's fists were clenched, used tissues inside them.

Sam moved over so Danny's mother could see. "His name's Gregory House, his team works on the worst cases in the country. Or at least that's what this says."

"I see..." She paused, before pushing the print button from over Jazz's shoulder. "I need to show the doctors this."

Tucker looked up from the newspaper he'd been reading to calm his nerves. "We're going to New Jersey?"

"If he's transferred there, I can buy me and Tucker tickets," Sam replied, speaking of her enormous wealth cautiously.

"Well,-" Jazz stopped speaking as her mother reentered the room, without the papers this time. Tucker repeated his question.

"Pack your bags," Maddie said with a small smile. "It's actually under consideration, but because of his... Condition, there's an almost definite chance he's going."

"What's holding them back?" Jazz asked.

"The head doctor's got no clue if there's room in the other hospital. He's got to fill out a few forms, and call whoever runs that one..." Maddie trailed off, still shaken up by her son's bloody exterior. He'd still not woken up since he'd been taken in and slightly cleaned up. "The thing is, though... Anyone with that much blood loss would have died. It's amazing."

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam immediately wondered if it had anything to do with his ghost powers. In all of his other encounters, he'd escaped with merely a bruise or a cut. It must have had something to do with it.

Sam's eyes widened. What if Danny's parents found out the real reason he might have survived?

A/N: Also, everyone in the House area of the story is in the more future-ish part of the story than everyone in DP is. They're just a day or two into the future.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny's parents were all on a one way flight to New Jersey. Danny was being airlifted in another plane, much to their dislike. The doctors at Amity had told them that he was in a coma, and displaying signs of diseases they'd never seen before. All of this information ran through their heads, several times in fact. They were still unsure of his condition. Sure, he wasn't as bloody as he was before, but how much he'd been stitched up... It was disgusting and heartbreaking to look at.

Though Jack and Maddie Fenton were only worrying if their son would live through the ordeal, another thought had still haunted his two best friends and sister: What if he was discovered? Would the doctor they were traveling to see figure out what was going on? And what if Danny's powers malfunctioned while he was in the coma? Sam stared out the window of the plane after everyone else had gone to sleep. It was a red-eye flight, and she thought she could see the plane Danny was on in the distance. She wasn't sure, though. It could have been just another red-eye flight with tourists and avid travelers.

Eventually, they'd all dozed off in their seats, and the next thing anyone could really remember was waking up the next morning in a chair at a hospital's lobby. They hadn't bothered to pack much, each one of them had brought an individual backpack with their necessities in it. Now they just had to wait.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cameron. You're Daniel's family?" A brunette woman in a white lab coat addressed them calmly.

"Yes, I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my husband, Jack." The two of them stood up while Tucker, Jazz, and Sam remained silent.

"Pleasure. And are they a part of the family as well?" Cameron knew that the African-American boy probably wasn't related to the skinny, raven haired teenager she'd seen in intensive care. But hey, they could have adopted.

"One of them is. Our daughter, Jazzmine, and those are Danny's two friends, Sam and Tucker." Jack introduced the three of them professionally, obviously very serious about his son's health. He looked Cameron in the eye. "So, do you know what happened to him yet? Has he seen Dr. House?"

The doctor bit her lip. They'd obviously only read the webpage or seen a story on the news. "He's being attended to by Dr. House's team, the doctor himself has yet to show-"

"Nevermind, I'm here!" A graying old man with a cane walked in from the visitors' entrance and eyed the Fenton family. "You're the ghost obsessives?"

"Well,-" Maddie started.

"Doesn't really matter anyway, but he hasn't been near any dangerous chemicals, has he?" The man they guessed was Dr. House asked them.

"He's been in our lab, but it's our basement as well. And he can't have consumed anything," Maddie stated.

"Could he have been attacked by a ghost?!" Jack slightly regained some of his usual composure. "I'll bet it was that ghost ki-"

"Of course it was!" House said in a mock tone of realization. "It must have been my alter ego. He's a real son of a bitch."

"House!" Cameron said. Hell, he hadn't even seen the kid yet. And he's making fun of his family? She rolled her eyes as the medical genius began to walk away. "I'm sorry, he's... Well, not very social."

"It-It's alright." Jazz said, as her parents were completely speechless at how rude House was.

"Trust me, though. He's rude, but he's cured the worst cases any of us have ever seen." Cameron tried to reassure the disgruntled group before taking them to Danny's room.

"He's started to come out of the coma... I'm Dr. Chase, by the way." A man with a slight Australian accent told them when they walked into the room.

His greetings were ignored, however, when everyone saw the amount of machines Danny was hooked up to. A respirator, an IV, and several other things none of them even recognized.

"Danny?" Sam had walked up to his bed and was standing right above him. He groaned and shifted under the hospital covers. "Wha..."

Sam frowned. There wasn't any use in asking what had done that to him now, it was the first time he'd woken up in two days... What had she expected? She examined his face closely. It was burned, cut, and bruised. _The impact he had on the ground would have caused cuts and bruises... But what burned him? _

Tucker and Jazz tried to talk to Danny as well, but each of them had the same response. His parents didn't even bother trying, they knew the condition their son was in. For the rest of the day, the five of them took turns staying with Danny, alert in case he said something. At the end of the day, while his father was sitting in the hard plastic chair next to him, he muttered something.

"Vlad..."

* * *

A/N: So, this obviously wasn't the best chapter. I had troubly with House meeting the Fentons & Sam and Tucker, I wasn't quite sure how he'd introduce himself, besides sarcastically. It's kind of filler stuff until the end. Nice sorta-cliffie-thing, hmm? Hah, I'm kidding. It's actually not my favorite, but you know how it is. Even if I don't. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry I wasn't as fast with updating this time- I had (and still somewhat have) the flu, and I couldn't even stand up for awhile, much less type. Thanks for all the great reviews I've recieved so far, though!

DISCLAIMER: I cannot deny that I don't not not own House or Danny Phantom. Clear enough?

"Danny?" Jack had only heard his son mumble a few indecipherable phrases before jumping up. "Danny?" He took him by one shoulder and shook him.

"Dad?" startled, blue eyes gazed up to the scared middle aged man.

"HE'S AWAKE!" His father yelled with excitement. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz came running when they heard. His mother was out getting them dinner.

"He is?" "What?" "Danny!" There was a very small uproar over Danny's awakening, though Chase and Foreman shooed them all out, for fear that Danny would become overwhelmed in the frenzy.

House, however, had much better things to be worrying about. Like what witty remarks he could say the the obese patient in examination room four. Or read a tabloid. His phone rang off the hook, though he really didn't give a damn. Soon, James Wilson was the one who took it upon himself to get House off his ass.

"You know they're not going to go away if you sit here." He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"No. But hopefully you, and in time, Cuddy will." House, once again, didn't even take a glance away from the tabloid. "Did you know that the Spice Girls might get back together?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the kid who came in from Amity in a coma just came out of it. Cameron and Chase are talking to him now, but you've got to go see him sometime."

"I have no intention of seeing him _anytime _currently, but if that changes, you'll be the first to know." The sardonic doctor opened the desk drawer and tossed the magazine in, then paused for a second. "The coma kid's dad isn't in there, is he?"

"They told everyone to leave while they tested him." He replied.

"What are they testing him for?" House began twirling his cane like a baton.

"Just his heart rate, and a few other things." Wilson said.

"Alright. Changed my mind." House stood up and left without another word.

* * *

"Are you in pain?" Cameron asked Danny while Chase checked his pulse. 

"I... Ugh..." He pushed his blood and sweat covered hair off of his face and groaned.

"Wake up, sunshine." House walked into the room at a brisk pace, then tapped the bed with his cane. "We need to know what's screwed you up."

Cameron gave Chase a skeptical look. "His blood sugar's regular, his heart rate's normal... He's just got a fever right now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He trailed off. "What's wrong, then?"

"House, he came here with severe blood loss and a skyrocketing temperature." Chase replied.

The diagnostician rolled his eyes. "Tell Blackpoleon to run a CT, see if anything shows up."

Neither Chase nor Cameron said anything, walking out of Danny's room. Both of them were immediately confronted by the patient's parents.

"Is he okay?" Maddie asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack wiped a chocolate crumb mustache off of his face. Obviously, he'd been eating fudge.

"For now, we believe he's fine, but Dr. Foreman's going to run a few tests just to make sure." Cameron made her way through the teen's overeager family, Chase behind her.

"I'll get Foreman, you check that board... If the CT shows up clean, there's got to be something else wrong with him. We don't even know what hit the kid yet." She walked off in the opposite direction, determined to figure out what was wrong with Danny.

Meanwhile, House examined the patient.

"Are you naturally this white?" He asked. "You're a photo negative of Foreman."

"I don't know," Danny replied groggily.

"You're a huge help, dude." House began walking out of the room, muttering to himself about lies.

A/N: I also just noticed how short this chapter is... I promise the next one'll be longer!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, here's the skinny on this chapter. I had about half of it written down all at once, and you know what time that was? The time had their updates session. So, I finished half at about 2:30 in the morning my time, and when I clicked the save button- (I upload documents with random words so I can type all my chapters on here without stupid symbols and stuff)- It told me that was down for maintnence. Lovely. So this is why we're past overdue x2. That and the fact that my flu was food poisoning.

Thanks to Pilo of the WUAC for the Witty Banter Duo idea!

"Danny?" Sam cracked the door of the overly hygenic room to make sure none of the doctors were inside. Her and Tucker hadn't been allowed inside his room because he was still undiagnosed, and they weren't family. But had Sam Manson really ever been one to follow the rules?

After making sure the room was deserted, she and Tucker stepped in quietly, and stood over Danny's bed. He was asleep, but they tried to wake him up.

Tucker shook his arm a little. "Danny? Danny!"

Sam nudged him. "Not like that! You have to be gentle."

He snorted. "And what? Kiss him? I bet ten bucks that's what you would have done if I weren't here."

"Shut up!" She hit him in the side, almost knocking him over.

"Guys?" Danny's eyes cracked open and he put a hand over them. Ugh, hospital lights were bright.

"Danny!" They both half-yelled.

"Uh... Hi?" He said, unsure of what was going on.

"About time." Tucker said, crossing his arms. "What happened?"

"Vlad shot this... Gun thing at me." He started.

"And you got blasted ten feet into the ground?" Sam asked. "Dude, it was serious. Do you even know where we are?"

"Um... No? Nobody told me. I was guessing Amity, though." Danny replied, pushing the ebony-colored hair off his face.

"New Jersey." Tucker said, raising an eyebrow.

"And do you know what's up with that doctor?" Sam asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"He seems... Nice." Danny replied.

"Were you that out of it? If you two were together in the same room, you might as well be the witty banter duo." The techno-geek replied, also giving Danny a strange look.

"Oh... Where's everyone else?" He asked, sitting up and looking around.

"Your parents and Jazz took a break from watching you to eat. They're in the cafeteria right now." Sam said, but then continued. "Do you know what was in that gun that Vlad shot at you?"

"I don't know... I just saw a lot of blue." Danny said, furrowing his brow. "And he made a crater in the ground before shooting me with it, on accident..." He trailed off.

"Well, that's not a lot of help." Tucker said. "House doesn't think that it's ghosts, though."

"My parents aren't going to test me or anything, are they?" He looked worried.

"Your dad's pushing for it, but I doubt any of the doctors are gonna agree," Sam replied.

Danny let out a sigh of relief. "How long have I been here?"

"Awhile. It's been almost two weeks." She said.

"Ugh..." Danny groaned and clutched his stomach. All of the sudden, it didn't feel too well.

"He's coming!" Same had looked over her shoulder and saw House walking down the hall.

"We gotta go. We'll see you later, though." Tucker waved, and they left the room immediately, taking the seats they'd had outside his room. They hadn't had enough time to realize that their friend was on the urge of throwing up.

"Did you just go into his room?" House asked, pointing the door with a pen cap he'd been chewing on.

"No." They replied, simultaneously.

"Question two, you think I believe you?" He asked, rhyming. "Oh, snap." He didn't wait for their answers before walking into Danny's room.

"I really don't know what Danny got hit by to make him think that guy's nice." Sam said, wonderment in her voice.

"Someone thought House was nice?" Foreman asked, in mid-stride. He'd overheard Sam on his way to Danny's room.

"Yeah..." Tucker said slowly, wondering why the doctor cared.

"Wow, that kid can't be right in the head..." Foreman mumbled to himself, walking into Danny's room after House.

"You know, you never denied wanting to kiss him back there." Tucker said slyly.

"TUCK-" Sam started, before Foreman ran back out of the room, searching for something.

"He's throwing up blood!" Foreman called to them from down the hall. He needed to find Cameron or Chase to let them know Danny couldn't be discharged, something they'd been debating on minutes before he'd walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not much to say here, except that I'll be gone June 21-25th. I'm going on a camping/canoeing trip with my best friend, so hopefully I won't be eaten by a bear in the "Great Alaskan Bush Country".

"His liver's failing," Chase said, pacing the room in front of a somewhat large white board.

House walked into the room and clapped. "Good job! Now what's the number that comes after seven?"

Chase raised a brow but answered nonetheless. "Eight. What's that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how much of the obvious you could point out." House sat down at the table next to Cameron, who was reviewing Danny's medical history.

Chase ignored House and continued to pace, with only one symptom on the white board.

"How'd the CT show up?" He asked, squinting over Cameron's shoulder.

"Ask Foreman. He'd know." Cameron replied, not looking up.

"Damn. I just sat down." House said, not moving.

"There's nothing here that would even suggest liver failure... According to his parents, he's never even thought about drinking, it doesn't look like it's hereditary... Before he came here, they found him in a ten foot deep hole, almost dead..." She trailed off, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

"Well, what caused that ten foot deep hole that they found him in?" He put his feet up on the table and started tapping the cane on the ground.

Chase picked a piece of paper up off the table. "There was a blue residue found all over the outsides of the hole."

"Oh!" House perked up. "Maybe he's a mutant hybrid now. I could train him and we could take over the world..." He laughed evilly and rubbed his hands together.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "So, what? Do we get a sample of it and test the residue?"

"That, or we can watch him have a seizure." House looked over the board and watched through the glass as Cameron and Chase ran into the other room to help Danny. Foreman walked into the room.

"Is there a diagnosis yet?" Foreman asked, not having looked out the window yet.

"If there was, would Cameron and Chase be in there trying to stop a seizure?" House didn't look up from the white board he'd been scribbling symptoms on.

Foreman's eyes widened and he ran into the next room after Chase and Cameron.

"That really does work," House said to himself. "I think I'll tell them people have seizures more often." The white board now read:

LIVER FAILURE  
SEEZURES  
IRREGULAR BREATHING

He wondered if anyone would notice he spelt seizure wrong on purpose.

* * *

"It's ghosts! I know it!" Jack said in the waiting room, accompanied by his family, Sam, and Tucker. 

Jazz sighed. "You're so obsessed with ghosts that if one thing goes wrong with anyone or anything, it's apparently got to be ghosts."

Of course, they were all too worried to be concerned about Jack's rants. Danny had been throwing up blood, and that was as much as they'd heard so far. The curtains that covered a window to the outside hall were closed, and as far as they knew, he was still sleeping.

"What was in that gun that Vlad shot at Danny?" Sam asked Tucker, who shrugged.

"Why would I know?" He replied.

"I just... I don't know, I'm worried about Danny!" Sam ran her hands through her hair, confused.

Tucker smirked, as it was just heightening the obvious-ness, if that was a word, that Sam was in love with Danny. He didn't say anything, though, as he knew that he'd be a human punching bag for Sam.

Jazz walked over to them. "Have you talked to Danny yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sam looked up.

"Just wondering." Jazz replied, obviously wanting information.

"Alright. He talked to us a little before we saw that son of a-" Sam was cut off by Tucker.

"House caught us." Tucker replied, in case House was in earshot. He always seemed to be when people were talking about him.

"Did you ask Danny what happened?" The future psychiatrist asked them.

"He said Vlad shot him with some gun." Tucker replied, confused.

"Vlad?" Jazz's eyes widened. "Just a second." She walked up to her parents, a very convincing sad look on her face. "Mom, Dad, could I stay at Uncle Vlad's for now? I just..." Jazz started crying. "Can't stand to see Danny like this."

Her parents looked at each other while Sam and Tucker's jaws dropped at her tremendous acting skills.

"Well..." Maddie trailed off, biting her lip.

"Of course!" Jack said, hugging his daughter. "I'm sure he'll be glad to."

Sam stared. "Damn. She's good."

Maddie began dialing the Wisconson area code on her cell phone, frowning slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ... I am the worst person on the face of the earth for not updating for that long. I do have a reason, though! I've been extremely busy with... Well, everything. This just started out as a small summer project to show my parents that I COULD be a writer and have a successful career in it, and I've proved I can (Thanks for reviewing!). But, as I'm currently majorly pissed off about something- I decided to use that energy to do something productive. Oh, and at the end of this chapter, there's a list of injuries I got from the camping trip I went on.

Oh, and another thing... I just realized that I'm going to have to make up some diseases to do this, since I've got just about no medical knowledge of... Anything. So, if you see a disease you've never heard of before, don't be extremely surprised.

Jazz took in a deep breath, looking up at the Masters' Mansion. Damn, it was huge. She'd have trouble finding something she guessed was about the size of a machine gun.

"Jasmine!" She cringed at Vlad's use of her full name. "How are you?"

She played the depressed card. "Okay, I guess..." She stared at the ground.

Vlad bought it. "Come on in, we can have tea and discuss what's... troubling you." He obviously had forgotten about the incident a few months ago, when she'd come to his house to help Danny.

"Alright..." She somberly dragged the small suitcase she'd packed up the concrete steps, and into the somewhat elegant Packers'-decorated mansion.

* * *

"He's just got clusters of random symptoms, nothing's connected." Cameron said, crossing her arms and slouching a little in the chair she was in. Chase nodded in agreement, but Foreman shook his head. 

"There's got to be something. People don't randomly start exhibiting symptoms of something like that right after being hit with... Well, whatever the kid was hit with." He said, staring the the whiteboard, which now had symptoms scribbled all over it.

"I think it's an infection," House said in an all-knowing matter, entering the room.

"That's not possible." Cameron said, earning her a look that clearly said "You shouldn't have said that" from Chase and Foreman.

"C'mon, the kid was laying out basically getting a sun burn on his innards, and you don't think something could have gotten in when he was stitched up?" House replied, rolling his eyes. The question was obviously rhetorical.

Chase looked at the board for a moment, and he had an idea. "It could be an infection. Heperhelmith... His liver's been failing, he's had seizures... It all fits. It's a worm that lodges itself into the liver, heart, and brain, and starts to grow and eat to free up space."

"Start treatment, then! Fenton kid's been here long enough..." House said, leaving.

* * *

"Where's Jazz?" Danny asked Sam and Tucker, who had snuck back in to talk to him. 

"Vlad's." Sam said, recalling Danny's sister's perfect act, and how she'd wanted to help figure out what was wrong.

"She's dead-set on finding out what was wrong, dude." Tucker replied, nodding.

"Does she think that Vlad doesn't remember what happened a few months ago?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"I don't know... By the way, you don't look so good." Tucker said, looking at the machines Danny had been hooked up to after the seizure.

Danny glared at him. "Thanks."

"Chill out, Danny. At least you can talk to us without falling asleep or asking who we are again." Sam pointed out, crossing her arms.

"What rebels! I applaud your readiness to break the rules. Now get out." House said, walking into the room with a cup of pills.

"Is that a cure for Danny, or are you just trying something?" Sam asked, wanting answers.

House looked like he was thinking for a moment before answering. "Kindersex." He shoved Sam and Tucker out of the room.

* * *

"Be right back, Jasmine." Vlad said, exiting the room he was having tea with Jazz in. He was the only one who knew exactly how to cure what Danny was sick with- He and Skulker had made the gun that gave Danny the disease, after all. Vlad entered the secret lab underneath his library, seeing Skulker and the Box Ghost waiting for him. 

"Why have you called me to this rectangular prism?" The Box Ghost said, in his usual not-frightening tone.

"You're the most annoying ghost in the Ghost Zone, and Skulker over there is probably the scariest looking. Anyway, now that we know where Daniel is, we can hinder any plans to cure him." Vlad started to explain his plan, and what was in it for the two of them.

* * *

And now for my injuries!

1 sprained ankle  
57 Mosquito bites  
9 different large cuts and scratches  
Hypothermia

That's about it. It was the canoe trip from hell.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: BLEGH. Alright, I'll gladly take any crap anyone has for me about updating. I was on vacation, then school started, and... Well, yeah. On the good news side, I'm taking a babysitting class for the Red Cross, got bored, and started thinking about this story again?

* * *

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!" The Box Ghost had taken to wreaking havoc on Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, not scaring anyone, though raising quite a few eyebrows. 

"Hello, obese ghost!" House shouted, looking up to get the ghost's attention. "Just wondering if you'd like to become my minion-"

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled, slightly afraid of what the ghost could've done. Sure, it was only throwing cardboard boxes right now, but she hadn't believed in ghosts until the second she saw it.

"I WILL NOT OBEY YOU, A HUMAN IN THIS STERILE RECTANGULAR PRISM!" The Box Ghost replied, throwing an empty cardboard box House's way.

* * *

"Danny?!" Sam and Tucker ran into the hospital room, startling a half-asleep Danny. 

"Wha?" He said, jumping.

"The Box Ghost's here- He's attacking the doctors now." Tucker said, almost out of breath.

"He... Is?" Danny said, rubbing his eyes and starting to wake up. "I don't know if I can go ghost."

"I'm not sure if you should try," Sam replied, worried.

Nevertheless, Danny had his face screwed up in concentration, and soon there was a white-blue ring around him, transforming Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. "Where's the Box Ghost?" Danny asked, ignoring the throbbing in his head as he flew above the bed.

"Waiting room?" Tucker suggested. That was where he last saw the ghost.

"Danny, you shouldn't-" Sam was obviously ignored, as Danny had flown through the walls of his room already, leaving Sam and Tucker to follow.

* * *

"FEAR ME!" The Box Ghost said for what must have been the millionth time. 

House shook his head, pissed off now. He opened his mouth to say something when the Box Ghost was shot into the wall by a green ball of ectoplasm.

"I don't need this right now, Box Ghost! Just leave!" Danny seemed furious, though in reality, he was trying not to collapse from the pain in his head. It had increased since he went into ghost form, and it was only getting worse.

"I'm on his side." House pointed to Danny, looking at the rest of his staff, who had taken to hiding behind chairs to avoid being hit by boxes and whatnot. He obviously had no clue at that moment that the ghost he was rooting for was a patient.

"PHANTOM!" The Box Ghost shouted, slightly afraid now. Vlad had told him the ghost child was sick.

"Cool name." House commented.

"HOUSE, END THE SARDONIC COMMENTARY AND GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Cuddy shouted at him.

The pain was almost overwhelming Danny now. He threw a ball of ectoplasm at the Box Ghost, slamming him into the wall, and blinked. He couldn't do anything else, he was drained. Knowing he most likely didn't have enough time to stick around, Danny flew through the floor, passing out as soon as he hit the bed.

"Danny?" Tucker looked over his friend, extremely concerned.

"That damn doctor's coming, we've got to go." Sam said, grabbing Tucker's arm and starting to leave the room. As soon as they'd exited through one door, Chase came in through the other and saw Danny sprawled out across the bed and unconscious.

"God, what _happened _to you?" He muttered, checking the patient's heart rate.

"I'm inclined to believe you failed, then?" Vlad asked the ghost, eyes narrowed.

"He was strong as ever. Well, a little strained, but- Still beat me." The Box Ghost grumbled.

"Disappointing." Vlad said, crossing his arms. "The virus obviously hasn't kicked in fully yet."

"What's that thing do, anyway?" The Box Ghost asked curiously.

"I'll show you, here..."


End file.
